


What You Crying For?

by britishpopslag



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Summary: Liam being an extra soft dad.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher (Oasis)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	What You Crying For?

The quiet sounds of his son crying woke Liam up and he quickly grabbed the baby monitor turning it down making sure not to wake you as he crept out of bed and into the hallway. He entered his sons room and used the light from the hallway to illuminate the dark space as he saw his son wriggling around in his crib.

“Ay what’s up with ya?” Liam says softly as he pick his son up supporting his head and pulls him close. “You wanna see your mummy eh?” He says placing your son against his chest as he adjusts. “Well your mummy is sleeping mate so you’ll have to make do with me.”

Liam stood rocking his son against his chest patting his back gently and placed a few kisses on the top of his head nuzzling his face into his hair as he smiles to himself.

“Come on, what you crying for?” Liam asks placing another kiss on the babies head. “Okay we can go see her but you can’t wake her up.”

The small baby wriggled against Liams chest as he climbed back into bed and turned the TV on making sure the volume is down low enough so that he could hear it but not wake you or disturb your son at the same time. It was 8am and usually the both of you were up by now but Liam decided that you deserved a lie in since it was always you that tended to the baby before he got a chance.

He sat watching TV as his son settled on his chest soon falling asleep to the soft sounds of Liam speaking and the gentle pats on his back. Liam shuffled down the bed a little more resting his head against the headboard and the pillow, he looked over to you and smiled when he saw your sleeping face turned towards him.

“Morning.” You say with a smile.

“Mornin’ love.”

“How long have you been awake?” You ask rubbing your eyes as you shuffle over to Liam more resting your head on his chest next to your sons.

“Not too long, little man woke up but I thought you needed a rest.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” He says pressing a kiss on your forehead as he watches his son giggle when he sees your face.


End file.
